


饭好吃吗

by usotuki



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usotuki/pseuds/usotuki
Summary: AO3车库建设中……这篇是LOFTER的脑洞小日常，拿过来试一下。





	

王俊凯的这个早晨不是很太平。

刚醒来的大脑迟钝地工作，丝毫抓不住妈妈的念叨，那些话从耳朵里钻进去哧溜一下就从另一边滑出来，他茫然地看着被子上的花纹，昏昏欲睡，几秒钟后又倒下去。

就在他快要重新会见周公的时候，也不知道是那嘭的一声还是身上压着的重量——总之成功地唤醒了他，尽管他还半眯着眼试图做最后的挣扎。

王源坐在他身上异常兴奋，拽住被子一角不停地叫他。

哥哥哥哥哥起床啦起床啦！

王俊凯有一瞬间真想把他脑袋都按被子里，他费力地揉眼睛，坐起身子，把乱糟糟的头发抓的更乱了。

王源退了些，看他摆一张起床气的臭脸，竟然哈哈哈笑起来。

王俊凯没好气地问他，你笑什么你笑？

王源说，笑你大写的可爱啊——然后伸手捏着他的脸向两边扯，王俊凯清醒过来，一下子扑过去，搂着他的脖子抓乱他的头发。

你说什么？嗯？笑话你哥？

没有！没有哈哈哈你放开我头发乱了……

两人不知为何打了一架，直到王俊凯妈妈过来敲门。

你还不快点起床！像什么样子哦。源源早饭吃过了没啊？

谢谢阿姨我吃过啦。

王俊凯快点把你床铺好了！源源慢慢玩啊，阿姨要去上班了。

嗯，阿姨再见。

门一关上，王源的衣服被王俊凯一拉，整个人身体不稳往后倒下去。

王俊凯对着他的脸就是一顿揉，说，就你会装乖是不是？

王源笑的眼睛弯弯的，伸手戳王俊凯的脸说，我长的就很乖啊。

王俊凯推开王源的脑袋，掀开被子下床，站在门口停了下，去厨房端了杯水放到房间，转身进了洗手间。脑袋是清醒了，对于大清早被叫起来这件事还是不爽，他皱着眉头刷牙，就差把心理活动写脑门上了。

他鼓捣了半天才回到房间，王源那臭小子竟然趴在他床上睡着了。

王俊凯眉毛一挑，直接坐到王源腰上，伸手就是一通挠。

你给我起来！刚才不是还精神的很嘛！

啊——我困哈哈哈哈别挠我……大清早起来就为了过来看你！你没良心……别挠了我起来，我起来我起来了……

王源坐起来，一下子扮起了小可怜，说，哥，我饿。

你早上没吃？

没，我起床就过来了。

王源抓住他的袖子干嚎：啊——我要饿死啦——哥你做饭给我吃！

啥？

 

王源跟着进了厨房，看见什么都拿起来仔细观察一番。王俊凯让他搭把手，他笑嘻嘻的问，哥你不怕我烧了厨房？

怕什么，你要是把厨房烧了我就把你扔出去里。

王源撇撇嘴，对着王俊凯的背影比鬼脸。

你想吃什么？

随便啊。

那我下泡面了。

王源把他开柜门的手拉回来，整个人横过去蹦达着抗议不行不行我拒绝我要健康饮食。王俊凯扶着他肩膀把他挪到身后，然后开始翻箱倒柜找东西。

王源干脆搬凳子坐下，托腮看王俊凯忙活，他闲不下来，拿着刀问，王俊凯，土豆要切什么样？

王俊凯回头被吓了一跳，他都顾不上把火关了就跑去拿走刀和土豆。

你这是剁还是切啊？

那你告诉我啊。

你还是给我滚出去吧。

王俊凯你这是歧视，谁的厨房生涯没点腥风血雨的啊，万事开头难没听说过吗？

王俊凯把锅里快熟透的荷包蛋盛起来递给王源，然后回他，腥风血雨？我惜命。

王俊凯！

吃都堵不住你这张嘴，别瞪我，小心烫。

王源默默吃完一个蛋，小心翼翼地走过去。

哥？

又干什么啊。

我不会，你教我呗。

王俊凯不理他，碍于他手中的刀，王源不敢乱动，他总怕王俊凯手抖。他继续央求说，其实也不是全都不懂，至少我做过炒土豆丝啊，哎哥……

王俊凯伸手推开毛茸茸的小脑袋说行了我教你，安静点。

 

这样行吗？

嗯，你手指别伸出去，小心刀……哎哟你怎么做这么蠢哦，是这样……这个太大了！你翻过来切，翻过来翻过来，手指手指，用关节去抵住刀……

王源切个土豆丝屡次被中断，他把刀放下，忍不住说王俊凯你好吵啊。

谁刚才求我教你的？

我切的不是挺好的吗！

看着王源举起来的粗细不一的土豆丝，王俊凯强迫自己看不见，然后点头说对对对你切的很不错，我看好你去新东方当大厨。

下锅的时候又是一番水深火热，王源的背都要贴到王俊凯的胸口了，他伸出一只手把土豆丝甩进去，死活不愿意再向前一步，王俊凯看的心惊肉跳，最后忍不住，直接靠上他的背把他往前挤，那家伙立刻慌的大叫。

太近了太近了！油溅出来了！油！油！

没那么危险……你别扔进去！直接倒进去不会溅出来的！

 

等锅平静下来，王源觉得自己快出了一身汗，厨房教学终于走上正轨。等几道菜放上桌，王俊凯拿手机拍了几张，看起来不算太坏。

哥，你第一次下厨的时候怎么样？

王俊凯作沉思状想了下说，太久远了，记不得。

王源脸上写着我不信，王俊凯笑了，说，我真的记不得了，不过一般我妈都在旁边。别问了，我肯定比你从容，吃饭吧。

 

土豆丝好吃吗？

嗯，不过没我做的好吃。

我要是，多练几次，以后，厨房，肯定就没你事了。

把饭咽了再说话。


End file.
